Various transmissions have been developed for vehicles. One type of transmission is an electrically-variable transmission including two electric motor/generators, clutches, etc. Clutches allow one or more electrically-variable modes of operation, fixed speed ratio modes, and an electric-only (battery-powered) mode. An electric power inverter assembly is utilized to control the first and second electric motor/generators. Generally, the electric power inverter assembly is assembled remote from the electrically-variable transmission; therefore, assembly of the electric power inverter is labor intensive and additional brackets or supports are generally utilized to secure the electric power inverter assembly remote from the transmission.